


Screaming with no voice

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathrooms, Corrupted Gems, Corrupted Steven Universe, Corruption, Cracked Gems, Crying, Fear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Steven doesn't feel well, but he still goes to the 2nd year graduation.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. A Clear View

Steven woke up with a scream from his nightmare. His face drenched in cold sweat. His eyes widened.

Pearl ran upstairs. "What's wrong?" She asked, holding her spear.

"Just a nightmare," he said, picking up his phone.

"Well the graduation is tonight, if you're coming," she said, leaving the room and exiting the house.

Steven laid back down, and his head started to ache. He shut his eyes and curling up in a ball as his stomach started to hurt, he felt like he was going to vomit.

Pearl walked back into the house and back up stairs to check on him. "Oh, Steven, are you sick?" She asked, looking at him.

"No," he said.

"Alright, Steven, but just in case I will get you some medicine after my next class, which is the 15 minute one," she said.

He nodded and doubled over in pain, his stomach didn't just feel sick it felt like 100 creatures were kicking his insides.

Pearl left the room.

Cat steven ran up and curled up against him, which annoyed him.

Steven looked at the cat.

He got up and walked down to the bathroom. He looked at his face in the mirror seeing one of his eyes was a pink diamond eye.

He screamed, alerting amethyst and garnet, who broke down the door.

They looked at him.

He shut his eyes, walking back upstairs.

Pearl walked inside after 13 minutes and dropped off his medicine and sat by his bed.

He looked at it. He started to fill up the little cup and drink the medicine.

Pearl smiled. "Good news, I don't have another class for an hour so I can take care of you!" She exclaimed.

He nodded and shut his eyes.

Pearl looked at him, standing like a servant next to his bed. She picked the cat up off his bed and brought it down stairs.

He got up and walked over to his dresser, grabbing the handle to it. His hand was a claw.

Pearl walked back up and screamed, "Steven you hand!" 

He looked at pearl. "Yeah, I don't know anymore," he said, pushing her out with his pink wall shield.

Pearl slammed her fist on the shield. "Steven, you better put this wall down!" She yelled.

He sat down out of view of anyone behind the wall, he curled up in a ball. His shirt ripping due to the newly formed spikes.

His eyes were both pink now.

A tail had formed now on him, he put a sweatshirt, his jacket, gloves, a hat and sunglasses on to hide it. 

He put down the wall, pushing past the gems and outside.

The gems followed, asking questions. 

He fell to the ground, spikes tearing through his shirt and the tail ripping through his jeans. His claws ripped off the hat and sunglasses. 

The crystal gems backed up a bit.

He ran off on all 4's, into a crowd of gems. 

"Get him!" Pearl yelled, running after the hybrid.

Greg caught steven, who squirmed about in Greg's arms.

Pearl took steven from greg.

Steven growled.

Amethyst comforted the now crying Greg. 

Steven clawed pearl in the face causing a large scar on her face.

Garnet grabbed steven from Pearl's arms, holding him in her gauntlets.

A crowd gathered. 

He was gentle to garnet, but attacked pearl when she tried to take him back.

Garnet took him back to the temple, locking him in the bathroom.


	2. Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is in there somewhere, perhaps?

Steven rammed the door with his small horns, getting himself stuck.

A gem lightly pushed his horns back out of the door.

He clawed at the door, he became annoyed at the fact his claw got stuck in the hole his horn just got stuck in. He forced his claw out of the door.

He growled. He spoke in a broke English, "Ple- et m ut!" He roared. His eyes lowered at his mental warfare, keeping him from losing control fully.

Pearl knocked once. "Steven, I just wanted to give you food," she said. Pearl opened the door and placed a plate full of vegetables.

His now formed under bite made the idea of eating hard.

He laid by the door, his eyes slowly bouncing back and forth around the room.

The voices outside got louder.

He heard a voice, the one voice he missed, Connie. 

Amethyst opened the door. "Hey, bud, your presence is required by just the best of the best, the diamonds," she said, a light tone of sarcasm hinted her true thoughts on the diamonds.

He kept on all fours following The Crystal Gems out.

Garnet held the door for him. 

His eyes zipping around the few faces outside. He spotted Connie, who was shocked at his new look.

"Who did this to him?" White diamond asked.

Steven growled, "m-!" He exclaimed, the broken English throwing them all off.

Connie walked over and kneeled down, "can you point it out in a dictionary?" She asked.

Lion carelessly strolled outside, spotting Steven. Lion walked into the house and came out with a t-shirt of his.

He looked at it, his head tilting to the side in confusion.

"Go get the dictionary, Connie," Pearl said, pointing to lion.

Steven calmly walked back into the house. He grabbed his small pocket dictionary from his room. He ran down the stairs and outside.

Connie took it from Steven, gently. She searched for the Section labeled "m," putting it down before steven.

His claw attempting to flip pages and soon be got to the Section he needed, pointing one of his claws to the 2 single letters, "me."

The group silenced as Connie picked up the dictionary and reading it out.

White diamond poked his corrupted face. "Why would you do that!" She said.

He held onto her finger.

Spinel looked at him from the Porch.

White diamond moved her hand up to her face. "Are you going to speak again?" She asked.

"N- leave-, Frie- ," he said.

"He said, 'no leaving, friend!'" Spinel said.

Steven jumped from her finger to the porch, walking inside and going to the bathroom. He laid in the bath tub.

The gems argued back and forth as he fell asleep.

He arrived in his mental dimension, he watched them argue from afar. His eyes falling upon those caught in the middle.

He woke to someone entering the bathroom.

A familiar face looked at him, it was Larimar. "Steven!" She said, walking over and kneeling down.

He didn't raise his head.

"I see you earned your horns," she said, a sad tone filling her voice.

He looked at her. "h-?" He asked.

"Oh yes, we all earn a trophy at the end of little homeschool that says, 'You Earned Your Honor, but Dont Forget Your Horns Award is special too!'" She explained.

He widened his eyes, memories rushed back to him. He dashed for Little Homeworld.

The gems on the porch watched him.

His corrupted form got worse, his claws were larger. He felt his tail weighing him back. He reached forward pulling himself up across the sand. He looked at his hands and back at his tail.

The gems gathered on the beach unknowing on what to do.

The diamonds walked over. "Let's attempt to heal him," White mumbled.

The three made their hands glow and tapped him.

He started to cry and hold his hands on his face. 

He began to glow, returning to his barely corrupted for with one pink diamond eye, horns and a small tail.

They let go.

He looked at his feet. "Huh! I'm bac-" he said. 

"Is broken English like a habit now?" Connie asked.

Steven felt his legs grow weak. 

"Say, why did you corrupted yourself?" White diamond asked. 

He started to growl.

His eyes growing wide and his form starting to glow, turning into a worm like gem.

The gems braced themselves.

He slithered away.

"Ready guys?" Spinel asked.

"We'll need a cowboy, the crush, the defective one and the secretive one," White diamond said.

"On it," Garnet said, making her way in Steven's direction.


	3. The Lost One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is no longer mentally there, he can see through his eyes with no control.

Steven slithered across the ground, causing destruction on everything he touched. He watched himself do it all. He pushed himself out of his own mental form.

The Diamonds and Crystal gems were freaking out.

He could tell White was searching for him in the mental zone. He made his way over to her, pushing through her aura. "White, can you take down your aura?!" he yelled, getting pushed out of the strong aura.

White looked at him in the mental world. She told the gems something and her aura slowly faded.

Steven put his hand on her foot. "Hey, I am not sure about this, but my mind is all here," He said.

"Do you have a plan?" White asked.

"Yeah, I will be back in a few!" He said, running and jumping off her statue. He quickly floated down.

Reality

The Worm started to slither towards the gems.

A giant hand broke from the ground and grabbed the worm.

"What the?!" White Diamond yelled.

The giant hand waved, putting up a peace sign as its wrist held down the worm.

"Meet... The Cluster," Pearl said.

"Dodge," Garnet said, walking to the water.

The Diamond's ship came rushing down the beach.

"Who is in control?" Spinel asked.

"Not me," The three diamonds said in unison.

"Is it a pearl?" Pearl asked.

"They can't control the ships!" Yellow diamond said.

"Maybe it's Steven," White Diamond said.

"Absurd," Yellow diamond said.

"Steven, remember to kick it in 3.45 seconds!" Garnet yelled.

the ship nodded, doing what was said.

"How did you know that?" Blue diamond asked.

Garnet slid her shades down a bit and winked with her 3rd eye.

"Show off," Blue diamond mumbled.

Garnet stayed silent as the ship knocked blue over.

The Ships powered down and The worm stopped.

The Worm started to glow a bright pink, so bright it was blinding.

People covered their eyes.

Steven's human form appeared. His eyes on the worm, he was slowly dying but he still knew he had his words. He sat down. "I don't wanna fight!" He said.

The worm growled.

"You know I am gonna die if you don't let them heal you!" He yelled.

The worm looked at steven. It loudly roared.

"NO!" Steven yelled, his voice weakening.

The worm watched his human half fall.

Alexandrite rushed over, sliding by the worm and grabbing steven mid slide.

A weird glow later, A large semi-weakened Obsidian formed. She roared, starting to run to little homeworld.

She fell, his body was weakening them.

The diamonds watched, unable to move from fear.

Spinel took matters into her own hands forming chains using her arms around the worm. "HEAL HIM ALREADY!" She yelled.

The diamonds looked over to spinel. Blue starting to cry.

"HEAL HIM OR YOU WILL FIND OUT WHERE STEVEN IS GOING AFTER DEATH!" Spinel yelled.

The diamond all worked on healing him, The Pink Steven rushing over to Obsidian and forcing fusion.

Obsidian stood up and turned around, two small horns on her forehead.

They unfused, Steven having two small horns on his forehead.

The Little Homeworld gems gathered all staring through the doorway at the cluster, diamonds, crystal gems and the New Steven.

He tapped one of the horns. "This is a new Saga.... begins," He mumbled.


	4. Pre-Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven makes his way to the graduation.

Steven felt his horns, they were longer than any uncorrupted gems horns he's ever seen. "Don't let it ruin the rest of your day," he said.

Garnet walked up stairs. "The diamonds want to attend the graduation," she said.

"Is spinel attending too?" He asked putting his coat on and making it look nice.

"Yes," Garnet said.

"Great, we have another sane gem attending," he said.

Garnet smiled. "Yes, and I predict connie will be there," she said.

Steven nodded. "At least we have a few people from the original series," he said.

"Steven don't break the fourth wall," garnet said.

"Sorry," he exclaimed. He went down stairs and went to grab his phone and car keys. His eyes fell upon something shiny just out of his view on the ground of the kitchen. He moved around the counter and spotted the diamonds healing liquid all over the floor. "No," he exclaimed. He tried to put it back into the bottle using his hand to find it burned his skin. He turned over the bottle to find a note. It read:

_Dear Steven Universe,_

_If you can't tell already, this liquid is bio poison. Specifically the one found in injectors used to destroy planets. Well we knew you'd see this so we just wanted to say, how do you like the having a dart full of the same diamond fluid but with a bit of bio poison added. We knew you would become corrupt, but to go out like that haha! So weak. Anyways, be ready for the worst._

_Sincerely Anonymous Gem._

"No!" He said. "Is it still in my system!" He exclaimed. He put the note in his pocket and quickly left for the graduation.

The diamonds followed with spinel.

Steven's blood was boiling. He was mad some one took the time to target him again.


	5. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven goes to the graduation.

Steven sighed, stopping the car and getting out. His eyes met Pearl's. "Hey," he said.

Pearl smiled. "You seem to be calm," she said.

Steven sighed, "someone is trying to kill me," he said. He handed the note to her.

Pearl read through it. "Bio poison and Diamond Healing Liquid, that's why the liquid didn't work," she said in a hushed tone not to alert any unknown people.

"Yeah," he said.

Pearl sighed. "We'll need to get you guards then," she said. 

"I can protect myself," he said.

Pearl walked off, coming back ten minutes later with Jasper. "As you can see, he has horns now," she said.

"Fine, I'll guard him," Jasper said standing behind him.

Pearl nodded. "Thank you, Jasper," she said.

Steven looked at the diamonds, pleading for them to just say something to make the mood lighter.

"To be fair, I have no idea what's going on, so what's going on?" Spinel asked.

Steven rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I will tell you later," he said.

He walked up to the stage, jasper right at his heels as he made his way to the stage.

A few gems looked at jasper in anger, knowing of what she had done to him before.

"Hey everyone, I am Steven Universe and this is jasper, she's nice, and we will happily be graduating a few gems today," he announced.

Pearl handed him an envelope. 

"Consisting of the Pearl's, A lapis, the quartz, Nephrites, Orange Spodumene, Ice Gems and Watermelon Tourmaline," he listened off.

Pearl handed out certificates.

Steven looked at pearl, who motioned for him to flip the paper over. He did and looked at list of a few bands. "First up tonight is Sadie and Shep in a few minutes," he said. He walked off stage not wanting anything else to happen.

Jasper pulled him to the side. "I know who's fault it is," she said.

"Who?" Steven asked.

"A group of gems theirs Blue Bird Azurite, a lapis lazuli and a weird cactus creature," Jasper said.

"I knew it had something to do with someone I knew from my adventures," he said.

Jasper nodded, "I tried to track them down, but Pearl arrived when I was heading out," she said.

Steven nodded. He watched the show from afar being joined by Yellow diamond and Pink pearl.

Pink pearl was mostly interested by his horns, feeling them. "Are they supposed to be so sharp?" She asked. 

"Yeah," he said.

"Cool," pink pearl said.

Yellow diamond looked at the two. "Silly," she said.

Pink pearl got up and left. Pearl taking her spot.

"It was a new gem rebellion against us," he said in a hushed voice.

"Oh, this isn't good," Pearl said.

He nodded.

He got up and got into the dondai and checked his phone. He was tired, it had been a long day, but he needed to power through it. He rested his head on the steering wheel, watching the crowd cheering for Sadie and Shep.

He whimpered, he was like a broken record, no one wanted him to speak. He started to drive the car home, feeling it hit something. He got out to spot blue bird laying infront of his car. "Oh come on," he said. He picked up Blue bird.

"Hello, Steven Universe!" She said.

He was done, he put her down and drove off.


End file.
